In the three-dimensional graphics rendering, known is a technique for dividing a rendering region into rectangular areas (blocks or tiles) and processing the rectangular areas. In this technique, an internal memory accessible at a high speed is used as a memory for the rectangular areas. With this, an external memory is not accessed while the memory of the rectangular areas is accessed for rasterization, and thus it is possible to reduce a memory bandwidth and power consumption (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for instance).